This invention relates generally to fishing lures and more particularly to spinning lures for casting and trolling.
The general class of lures to which the present invention applies are spoons and spinners. Spoons comprise a spoon shaped member having an end attached to the fishing line and the other end attached to the hook. As the lure is drawn through the water it wobbles and entices the fish to strike. Spinners are spoons having one end hung on a shaft so that they hang on the shaft and can revolve about the shaft as the lure is drawn through the water. In contrast to the wobbling action of the spoon, the spinner has a spinning action. Spinners may include combinations of two or more blades mounted to revolve about a shaft. The blades in both the spinners and spoons have different shapes and configurations to achieve different effects. However, the blades in all such spinners and spoons are comprised of sheet material which is bent or formed to give different effects.